For All of Godric's Hollow
by Mstar the Cat Demon
Summary: James wonders if something is wrong with Lily. Little does he know that one conversation will change his life forever.


For All of Godric's Hollow

James Potter couldn't be happier. He had everything thing that he had ever wanted – his dream job, fantastic friends, and not only was he well off, he was able to marry the love of his life. True, there was that pesky Dark Lord, killing and what not, but even You-Know-Who couldn't put a damper on James's happiness. Unfortunately, there was _someone_ who could rain on his parade. Remember that love of his life? Well who better to make a man unhappy than his wife.

"Lily, love, what's wrong?" James asked, wrapping his arms around his wife one evening after dinner. It wasn't that Lily seemed unhappy, but James had the feeling that all was not well. It was in the little things, stuff that he probably would never have noticed if Remus hadn't pointed them out.

"Hey, is Lils ok?" James's friend asked him one day at work.

"Um, she's fine, as far as I know. Why do you ask?"

"Well," said Remus, "She just seems… uneasy, you know?"

"No, I _don't_ know," said James. "Please enlighten me."

"You're married to her – _shouldn't _you know?"

"Well I don't. If I did, you wouldn't have had to point it out to me, nor would I be asking. Spit it out."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "Look, I'm not even sure myself, but she just strikes me as feeling uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" asked James. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know- why don't you ask _her_?"

Ever since that conversation with Remus, James began paying much more attention to his wife. Sure enough, something did appear to be… off. He couldn't give it a name, but there was something wrong with Lily, so after a rather quiet meal on the evening in question, James finally asked her what was up.

At first, she didn't say anything. She just leaned back against her husband and stroked the arms that he had wrapped around her. "It's not you," she said after a long minute.

"Then what is it?" James asked, leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Tell me," he whispered into Lily's ear.

"Well," she said, turning around to face him, "I didn't know for sure until just the other day. I mean, I had a suspicion, but I wasn't entirely positive."

"Lily, love, I haven't the foggiest what you're talking about."

She looked down first, biting her lip, and then looked up, meeting her husband's hazel eyes. "James, I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"Are you r-really?" James sputtered. She had caught him entirely off guard. He didn't know what he was expecting her to tell him, but that certainly wasn't it.

She nodded in reply, biting her lip again.

"Then what's wrong? Wait, don't tell me," said James, a horrible thought suddenly hitting him. "The baby _is_ mine, right?"

"Of course the baby's yours," said Lily, smiling. "Who else could the baby belong to? Sirius?"

"Well…"

"Oh, stop it James. You know good and well that I only have eyes for you."

"Sometimes I wonder," James replied. "I mean, I thought that pregnant women were supposed to be happy, and you've been, well… Not."

Lily shook her head. "Don't get me wrong – I _am_ happy. It's just that I've been worried."

"About what? You don't think that there's anything wrong with the baby, do you?"

"No. As far as I know the baby's fine. It's just this, this _world_ that we'll be bringing our baby into."

The smile that had spread itself across James's face fell. "I see what you mean."

"It's so unsafe, and then with the both of us being aurors and being involved with Order, were hardly the safest parents to have."

"Lily, love, I understand," said James, hugging his wife tightly. "But what's done is done and I'm not going to lie – unsafe world or not, I'm _glad_ that we're having this baby. Listen, I grew up with parents that probably weren't the safest to have either. My father was an auror and my mom worked in intelligence. Believe me, there were times when the whole lot of us were scared for our lives, but we got through it. My family got through it, and so will we – me, you, and this baby – my _new _family. Got that?"

Lily smiled up at James. No matter what the situation, he could always make her feel better. Satisfied with his wife's reaction, James continued, "Now unless I'm very much mistaken, I believe we have some celebrating to do." With that, he swung Lily up into the air, causing her shriek in surprise. She was quickly silenced by a passionate kiss from her husband.

After a few minutes, he released her, leaving Lily to collapse in a nearby chair as he ran to the front of the house. He threw open the door and stepped outside, shouting for all of Godric's Hollow to hear, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!"

AN- Wow, I have posted anything in soooo loooong… This was just something that popped into my head, and kind of surprised me since it was so serious. Anyway, I have a bunch of MWPP oneshots in me, so you can be expecting those, in addition to the stuff I put on my profile.


End file.
